1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring instrument cover and a measuring instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a caliper with digital display (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei6-307802 (refer to FIG. 1)) is known.
The aforementioned caliper with digital display includes a main beam having one measuring jaw, a slider arranged movably on the main beam, having the other measuring jaw which abuts an object to be measured with the above mentioned the one measuring jaw, an encoder for detecting a moved displacement of the slider with respect to the main beam and a digital display for digitally displaying the moved displacement amount.
While measuring, however, user may accidentally drop the caliper with digital display on the floor or hit the caliper against another object, and the caliper may be damaged, or relevant shock may cause failure on the encoder or the digital display. So, there resides such a problem that the caliper fails in precisely detecting the moved displacement or precisely displaying measured values.